vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Tempest Commandos
Mordehall is a land of politics and deceit. None play that game better than the Iron Tempest Commandos. This group of 1000 soldiers report directly to the Kaiser. They work in groups of four spread out through every country and every court in Mordehall hidden in waiting. The Tempest Commandos are highly trained and incredibly deadly. Their promise is that should any wrong befall Mordehall, should any foreign troops attack their country, those who are responsible will pay. It is a threat that has kept Mordehall safe for centuries. None but Nezeril have attacked their country because of the danger of the commandos. Training Although Roadon has by far the best army in the world, few people can compare to the sheer power of a single commando. They are trained from the age of six in a complex below the Kaiser’s palace in Dorlon. Before anything commandos learn skills with every weapon and learn complete loyalty to the Kaiser. After years of martial training they learn deceit and subterfuge. Finally they specialize in a warform. This may include magic or extreme skill with a blade, or the ability to move quiet as night. Although the exact details of the Commando training is a closely kept secret, rumors tell that monsters are kept in their training place. They are there for the Iron Tempest to practice their skills. Deployment The Tempest commandos are a powerful force on the battlefield and in the shadows. They typically work in groups of four including a leader, a magician, a fighter, and an assassin. Many of the Tempest Commandos stay in Dorlon and the other cities of Mordehall in plain view. Their goal is to act as a deterrent and quick response team should something go wrong. They are meant to deter both invaders and ambitious Mordish Lords. Many others are undercover around the world. But they are careful not to provoke the ire of the other countries. Uniform The Tempest Commando uniform has become an icon of Mordehall. It starts with a white long coat with silver or gold buttons. They wear silver colored pants and white boots with gold laces. Beneath the coat they wear Mordish chainmail. The commandos also carry a decorative silver rapier and wear a patch of with their symbol on their left shoulder. The icon is a lightning bolt placed over a shield. But the commandos also wear a black cloth over their nose and mouth. Enemies Lord Keel was the most dangerous enemy the Iron Tempest Commandos faced. He worked for a group trying to create a Mordish Republic. One of his jobs was to find ways to counter the Iron Tempest. He did so by starting an expedition with Janie Kerias to recover secrets of human enchantment. With his power he could beat the Commandos. Members Vreeli Szere was an Iron Tempest Commando working in Hrai Kraedox. She was working with at least one other person who was never identified by the Roadani. Commodore March wore a Tempest Commando's jacket. However it is unknown if he was a member of the group or not. Events The Tempest Commandos put a spy in the capitol building of Roadon. Vreeli Szere was working for General Zentin Pareer who was the Roadani expert on Mordehall. She provided him non critical information which could be verified. She also fed him false information and reported to Dorlon what the Roadani knew. Vreeli was supported by at least one other unnamed commando. He was never caught. She had access to the War Archives and nearly unlimited information. She was eventually caught and interrogated by the Roadani. She didn’t talk despite being tortured for a week. She was to be transferred to a facility where Krin Vash’Neer and others were going to experiment on her to try and learn more about living enchantment. Mezzin Qolat helped her commit suicide so she wouldn't have to live a life of pain. Appearances Campaigns # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session Five: As the Crow Flies (Mentioned Only) # The Snake in the Sand Session One: The Poisoned Pit (Mentioned Only) # The Snake in the Sand Session Two: The Torch in the Storm # The Snake in the Sand Session Three: The Viper's Head Supplemental # SMBT Supplemental: J’Kar’s Reflections (Mentioned Only) # SitS Supplemental: Epilouge # SitS Supplemental: Mezzin's Report Category:Organizations Category:Principality of Mordehall